


Don't drink and text

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Ventus/Vanitas, Rated for Vanitas' language, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas gets drunk and tries to send an ero photo to his ex but sends it to Isa by mistake





	Don't drink and text

**Author's Note:**

> I was busy but the urge to write VanIsa possessed me while I was drunk and here we are

Vanitas glared at the ceiling as he slowly blinked awake, his head pounding as he tried to remember what he did the night before. His memories were a blur of flashing lights and alcohol as he had tried to forget the time he had wasted on Ventus. He cringed as his memories brought him back to his apartment where he had apparently, if current dress code was anything to go off of, stripped down and….

Sitting up quickly, the black haired man reached for his phone from where it had been thrown aside the night before and checked his texts to his ex. Good, nothing sent or received after the ‘fuck you’ he had sent the blond prick after he had gotten off work. He let out a sigh of relief that caught in his throat when he noticed a message from his friend Isa who lived a few doors down. 

‘Shit, shit, fuck, what did I do??’ he thought, his heart pounding in his ears as he checked his messages from the night before. 

There it was, exactly as he had feared. At 2:30am he had sent a picture of himself naked to Isa along with the line ‘bet you wish you had this’. If the texts back he’d gotten were anything to go off of, his friend wasn’t gonna be able to keep a straight face around him for a while. Accepting his fate, Vanitas climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a shower. If he was going to face the blue haired asshole anytime soon, he would be damned if he smelled like alcohol and who knows what else when he did. As he stood under the warm water washing off the evidence of his drunken stupor, he debated how he was going to explain everything to the other man. 

Stepping out of the shower, he continued to debate how he was going to explain himself while drying off with a black towel, the softness of the fabric reminding him of his recent breakup with Ventus due to him replacing all of his linens. All of his old sheets and towels reminded him too much of the time he'd spent with his ex, of all the time he'd spent picking the colors and textures the blond liked most. He'd spent so much time, put in so much effort, and for what? For Ventus to leave him at his lowest, when he needed him the most after his brother's hospital admittance just to tell him he couldn't handle Vanitas' depression. 

Vanitas walked back out to his room, quickly getting dressed before checking his phone, his stomach tightening when he saw the message from Isa. 

_[Isa] We need to talk, come over to my place when you're awake_  
  
Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his messy black hair before pulling on his shoes. If his friendship was gonna be over, he might as well face it like a man. He shoved his phone, keys, and wallet into his pockets before stepping out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. Vanitas mentally scoffed his own anxiety as he walked downstairs, taking a shortcut across his neighbor's lawn as he walked over to the building Isa's apartment was in. He stopped in front of his friend’s apartment door, knocking on the door before his panic could kick in. The sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door signaled the taller man’s approach, the door opening just when Vanitas expected it to.

“Hey.” he greeted, looking up into familiar teal eyes.

“Come in.” Isa said as he stepped back, holding the door open for the shorter man.

Vanitas stepped inside, toeing his shoes off in the entryway before walking to sit down on his couch. He waited for his friend to close the front door, walk over, and sit down in the chair across from him. Isa let out a quiet sigh as he set his phone on the table in front of the black haired man, the text he had sent the night before visible on the unlocked screen. 

“Here’s your chance to explain yourself.”

Vanitas felt his stomach turn as he flipped his friend’s phone face down on the table, deciding to start from the beginning. “You remember how I told you Sora ended up in the hospital a couple weeks ago?”

The blue haired man nodded, raising an eyebrow as he wondered where this was going.

Golden brown eyes turned to the floor as he continued his explanation. “He had an accident at school, someone pushed him down the stairs and he ended up in the hospital. Riku and Kairi are with him so he’ll be fine but,” he let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch. “I told Ventus and he started to get distant with me. While Sora was getting better, my depression got the best of me again and I started….you know.”

Vanitas’ hand moved to cover his forearm, the marks on his skin covered by the elbow length gloves he had started wearing in middle school thirteen years before. “Ventus found out, obviously, and told me he couldn’t handle my depression. He left me when I needed him most. I hated it and went out with Axel and Demyx last night to forget about him. We all got wasted and one thing led to another when I got home before sending you that picture on accident.”

Isa nodded and let out a quiet sigh, moving over to sit next to his friend before pulling him into a tight hug, rubbing his back softly. The events of the past two weeks finally caught up to him and as he tried to hold it in, he felt the taller man pull him closer. 

“You did your best Vanitas, let it all out.” he whispered as he rubbed the black haired man’s back softly. 

The emotional dam Vanitas had erected fell as his body shook from all the emotions he had been holding back since his younger brother had been admitted to the hospital erupted, the sobs wracking his body as he clung to his friend. 

“Why did he have to fucking leave like that? Was I not good enough for him? What the fuck did I do wrong?” Vanitas yelled as he hit Isa’s chest, his body shaking as he let everything out. “Where did I go wrong?”

Isa rocked his friend softly to calm him down, waiting for him to calm down as he listened to the smaller male’s woes. After a while, he could feel Vanitas starting to panic and hooked his finger under the other’s chin, tipping his head up to look at him.

“You talk too much.” the teal eyed male whispered as he pressed their lips together softly.

Vanitas froze in surprise, golden eyes widening as he stared up at the other man. He slowly relaxed and kissed back, pushing Isa down onto the couch.

“If you’re gonna kiss me, don’t half ass it.” he whispered before gripping his friend’s blue hair tightly, pressing their lips together in a deeper kiss. 

Isa gripped the smaller male’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into his skin almost painfully as he coaxed open the other’s mouth, teasing Vanitas’ tongue with his own. Their kiss devolved into a mess of hair pulling and scratching as their hands wandered across the other’s body curiously. 

“I should have done that years ago.” Isa whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, his breathing still ragged. 

“You really fucking should have.” Vanitas growled quietly as he laid with his head on the other’s chest.

The blue haired man let out an amused hum as he closed his eyes. “I’m saving that picture to my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Hargrave and Xenogl0ssia cuz I'd probably still be writing this a week from now if they hadn't motivated me to sit down and finish it, thanks you two, I really appreciate it


End file.
